Maternal
by Adicta
Summary: Molly Weasley jamais teria imaginado que a maternidade lhe proporcionaria vivenciar tantas experiências diferentes. (Coletânea de drabbles sobre Molly Weasley e seus sentimentos).
1. Primeiro Filho

Repousando na cama de seu próprio quarto, uma mulher de bochechas rechonchudas e rosadas aguardava ansiosa pela chegada de seu primeiro filho. Tão nervoso quanto ela, seu marido segurava as suas mãos, enquanto a obstetriz realizava o parto de maneira experiente, sem fazer uso de magia.

Ao dar à luz pela primeira vez, Molly Weasley questionou a si própria do porquê os bruxos ainda permitiam a existência de um processo tão doloroso e sofrido. Porém, ao segurar o seu bebê nos braços, ela obteve uma resposta.

Molly compreendeu que o uso da varinha era desnecessário diante de momentos excessivamente especiais.


	2. Adoção

Após o nascimento de seus sete filhos, engravidar deixou de ser uma opção para Molly Weasley. Todavia, o seu instinto materno permaneceu intacto.

Escondida em seu quarto, chorava após conhecer Harry Potter, pois ao olhar no fundo dos olhos do garoto, pôde captar toda a tristeza que ele sentia por viver sem o amor de seus pais.

Ainda que não pretendesse mais engravidar, Molly estava convicta de que jamais abdicaria da oportunidade de ser mãe. Enquanto Harry precisasse, ela estaria disposta a adotá-lo como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Em seu coração de mãe sempre haveria espaço para mais um.


	3. Sacrifício

"Puro-sangue."

Molly Weasley detestava tal expressão, pois quase sempre ela era usada no intuito de provar a superioridade de uma pessoa sobre outra. Mesmo quando ainda portava o sobrenome Prewett, Molly fazia questão de deixar clara a sua aversão à qualquer forma de discriminação contra os chamados "trouxas".

Para ela, a magia não possuía vínculos sanguíneos.

Ao se casar com Arthur Weasley para construir sua família, passou a ser julgada pela comunidade bruxa conservadora.

"Traidora de sangue."

Foi assim que a chamaram, porém Molly não se importava. Sacrificaria de bom grado o título de puro-sangue em prol daqueles que amava.


	4. Conflito

— Apenas me deixem em paz! — atônita, Molly Weasley observou Percy bater a porta na sua cara com ferocidade.

Aquilo doeu. Seu coração ardeu em chamas, transformando-se lentamente em cinzas. Como seu filho, responsável e exemplar, foi capaz de trair a própria família e permanecer ao lado do Ministro da Magia? Como teve a coragem de lhe dar as costas _daquela_ maneira?

Desgostosa, limpou as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos. Por um lado queria continuar ali, por outro desejava fugir. Quando se deu conta, já havia ido embora, certa de que a ambição de Percy seria seu próprio martírio.


	5. Crescimento

Nem mesmo aquela época sombria foi capaz de impedir o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Cercados pelos aplausos dos convidados, os noivos dançavam sorridentes, enquanto Molly os observava emocionada.

Seu primogênito estava pronto para formar sua própria família. Ele já não era mais aquela criança rebelde que ela se lembrava. Cresceu física e mentalmente, e a cicatriz em seu rosto era símbolo de sua bravura.

Com as mãos no coração, ela desejou que o futuro lhe permitisse contemplar o auge do crescimento de todos os seus amados filhos, sem imaginar que, em seguida, toda sua felicidade se transformaria em desespero.


	6. Perda

"Qual é o seu maior medo?"

Ao olhar para o corpo desfalecido de Fred, Molly se recordou de quando lhe fizeram essa pergunta pela primeira vez.

"Temo perder aqueles que amo numa guerra."

A lembrança da resposta a deixou com um sabor amargo na boca. Recordou-se de quando um bicho-papão obrigou-a encarar a morte de cada um dos seus familiares e, naquele momento, lamentou profundamente não estar diante de apenas mais uma farsa.

Com as pernas trêmulas, cambaleou até cair ajoelhada ao lado de seu filho morto. Desabou sobre seu peito, destruída internamente.

O seu maior medo havia se concretizado.


	7. Gratidão

A árvore de Natal reluzia exageradamente devido aos inúmeros enfeites pendurados em seus ramos.

Como de costume, os Weasley e os Potter se reuniram para celebrar aquela data especial. Sentados ao redor da mesa de jantar, cada um possuía seus próprios motivos para agradecer, fosse o sucesso nos negócios, ou um filho recém nascido.

No caso de Molly Weasley, o motivo era sempre o mesmo: a sua família. Por eles, ela sorriu, chorou, se desesperou, amou, perdoou, lutou e até mesmo _matou_. Por eles, ela faria tudo de novo.

E, para eles, Molly sempre seria o maior exemplo de mãe.


End file.
